<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in anticipation (for you) by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828471">in anticipation (for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml'>yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Intimacy, M/M, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Touma.” </p><p>Touma hears a new dip in Haruka’s tone now. A new urgency that wasn’t there before. It momentarily clears the fog from Touma’s brain - to kickstart the gears in his head again fast enough to finally notice that Haruka is looking at him now. He’s looking at him with a clear gaze yet Touma could see something dancing around the edges, flitting just before Touma could see it properly.</p><p>Hesitation.</p><p>“Let me stay over,” Haruka finally whispers out, “At your apartment.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in anticipation (for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is after their celebratory dinner for the success of their newest album that Touma feels a tug on his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could still feel the pleasant buzz of the alcohol in his system and the night air is cool against his skin, and Haruka’s tug on his shirt is a grounding presence. A car passes by the road they’re standing beside when Touma turns to look at the hand that’s on his shirt before his eyes move up to look at the owner of that hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka isn’t looking at him. Instead, he looks at his own hand, which still grips insistently at the edge of Touma’s shirt. It’s the one Haruka gave him for his birthday - a white graphic shirt with the picture of a dog with hip hop chains and sunglasses. It looks incredibly tacky by most standards and Haruka gave it to him when their relationship had been nothing more than just friends who shared crude jokes and light slaps on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, when their relationship has progressed to much more than that, Touma loves the shirt all the same. The one who’s embarrassed now is Haruka because Touma keeps insisting to wear it in public spaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s expression now reminds Touma of the same indignant and flustered looks he would give Touma every time Touma teases him - flushed cheeks and eyes looking everywhere but Touma’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru?” he asks, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told my grandma, you know,” Haruka says quietly, “That I won’t be coming back home tonight. That I’ll be staying with a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma blinks. The gears in his mind are still moving slowly, dulled by the amount of alcohol he drank tonight with Torao and their CEO-turned-manager, Ryo. “That’s...great?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is another tug on his shirt. “Touma… do you know what I’m saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is another car passing by. It’s a quiet street. He could hear some laughter in the background. Torao must be having another round of drinks again, probably entertaining Ryo’s suggestion of an afterparty. Minami probably wouldn’t approve. Touma wonders if he could get a taxi if the street is empty. He wonders if he should accompany Haruka to his friend’s house while he’s at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...I think?” Touma replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma hears a new dip in Haruka’s tone now. A new urgency that wasn’t there before. It momentarily clears the fog from Touma’s brain - to kickstart the gears in his head again fast enough to finally notice that Haruka is looking at him now. He’s looking at him with a clear gaze yet Touma could see something dancing around the edges, flitting just before Touma could see it properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me stay over,” Haruka finally whispers out, “At your apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gears in Touma’s head come to another full stop, but not because of the alcohol now. His entire mind is focused on Haruka’s words, absorbing them and taking them apart until Touma is left merely blinking at the boy, his lips parted into a disgraceful gape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka doesn’t back down. He’s still blushing - rather heavily at that - but just like the hand on Touma’s shirt, he is relentless. “Let me stay over at your apartment,” he repeats, “Let me..” His cheeks redden so much that Touma wonders if it would feel hot to the touch. “...Stay the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma understands what those words mean. Haruka never stayed over the night whenever he came to visit. They would play games and watch movies and Touma would see him off at the door - and after they’ve started dating, he would accompany this with a kiss on the boy’s lips before smiling at him as he watches him leave, flushing like a fully ripe tomato. Haruka never stays over, no matter how many times Touma offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why in the past, but after Haruka explained it to him - in a weak, frustrated, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone -  a month into their relationship, Touma now knows why he should just let the matter go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka is the one asking him now. Touma instantly knows why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asks carefully, “Haru, are you sure this is what you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka nods. He still looks determined, but there is that familiar shyness to his features that makes Touma want to scoop him into his arms and pepper him with kisses and all sorts of displays of affections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Haruka chews his bottom lip. “I don’t know much and I might bore you in the process but I -,” He swallows. “I want to, Touma. With you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words would have been enough to make Touma happy for days on end. Perhaps for months on end, even. He fights back the temptation to wrap his arms around this boy in front of him - small and slight in his embrace, but with a heart so big and strong it would have protected Touma in Haruka’s place if it could -, but instead, moves his hands to cover Haruka’s own. He coaxes Haruka to let go of his shirt in favor of lacing their fingers together instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma’s heart is hammering in his chest, but his smile is soft and warm and perhaps a little giddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he breathes, “Let me take you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him nearly 15 minutes to finally hail down a taxi, but Haruka’s hand is warm in his hold the whole time, so it really didn’t matter in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma’s apartment is small and modest, but it’s comfortable for him, and it’s comfortable for Haruka. It is nothing more than a studio, really, with the queen-sized bed pushed against the wall in the corner of the room perhaps the biggest thing in the entire unit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that and perhaps his refrigerator that Touma really needs to replace one of these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma drops his bag to the floor and is about to turn around to tell Haruka to make himself at home as he typically would whenever the boy comes over, but instead -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, something warm and soft covers his mouth, and Touma belatedly realizes Haruka is kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he is quick to realize that Haruka is also shaking. It is subtle, but he could still feel the slight tremor when Haruka hooks his arms around Touma’s neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Touma wonders if Haruka could taste the alcohol on his tongue. He wonders if Haruka would get drunk from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Haruka has always tasted this sweet before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey,” he says, reluctantly breaking off the kiss to look at Haruka in mild concern, “You don’t have to rush into this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka looks guilty - as if he’s been caught red-handed. “I’m no good,” he says quietly, “And I...I don’t want to bore you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it is again. The anxiety. The self-loathing Haruka feels when it comes to intimacy. It sticks to him like a second skin and there are days where it claws insistently at him that Haruka could not bear to ignore it.  Touma could feel him pulling away from him before Touma stops him by placing a hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that experienced either,” Touma tries, saying his words in a soothing tone, “We can both try together, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka chews on his bottom lip. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asks Haruka to take a shower first - he could still feel the cold night air on the boy’s skin and the last thing he wants is for him to get sick. He hears the water running in the next room over a few minutes later and decides to busy himself with the news while he waits. Not that he could, anyway. He sees the news anchor talking but doesn’t register her words and after a while, he gives up and switches the TV off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Haruka isn’t the only one nervous, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize the sound of running water has stopped until he hears the door slide open and Haruka’s head pokes out from the room. His hair is damp, but not enough to hint that he’s been in the shower for too long. He is biting his bottom lip again, his eyes looking at the floor rather than at Touma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a rare sight - Haruka looking shy and unsure like this. He looks so irresistibly cute and he becomes so much cuter when he opens his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Would you like to…” Haruka wavers, his fingers gripping the door. “Would you like to join me, Touma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma honestly finds it absolutely amazing how Haruka manages to render him speechless so frequently in the span of a couple of hours. He stands where he is, still in his tacky shirt and jeans, staring dumbly at the boy at the door. In the midst of it all, he somehow notices the water droplets from Haruka’s locks that hang from the tip before dripping down the boy’s bare collar bones before rolling down his skin to somewhere Touma could not see. It makes his throat go dry and he finds himself moving towards Haruka, his legs bringing him towards his shy, inexperienced, lover as if on autopilot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he finds himself asking. He sounds strangled, hoarse, unrestrained, and Haruka seems to catch on to the implication quickly. His cheeks are flushed again but he meets Touma’s gaze this time. Shy yet determined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so incredibly cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will this answer your question?” Haruka answers before he pushes the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka now stands stark naked in front of Touma, and the combination of that and the cute, embarrassed expression on his face could have short-circuited Touma’s brain if it wasn’t already fried to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he answers Haruka’s enthusiasm with one way he knows best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, better, considering he doesn’t have that much experience either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cups Haruka’s face, leans in, and tastes the water on the boy’s lips as he kisses him deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s hands are shaking again. Touma wants to ask if he wants to stop, but Haruka makes it clear that he doesn’t without saying anything by tugging at Touma’s shirt again - this time, he pulls the material upwards and when Touma automatically lifts his arms, he helps Touma shrug his shirt off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This really is a tacky shirt,” Haruka mumbles, throwing the shirt to the floor, “I should have never bought it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma smiles cheekily. “I love it, though. I’ll wear it every day if I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka grimaces. “Please don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water from the showerhead rains down on them, soaking them both as Haruka moves to kiss Touma again. He seems to be feeling a little bolder now despite his nervousness, pushing Touma against the wall and wrapping his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste like alcohol,” Haruka murmurs when he breaks the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that bother you?” Touma murmurs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Touma...so no.” Haruka pauses. “It’s kinda bitter but...it’s also addicting.” He looks at Touma shyly. “Like Touma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma’s heart couldn’t help but beat so much faster at those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma feels fingers trailing down his chest, and he involuntarily shivers. Haruka’s touch is hot against his skin, and when his fingers hook around the buttons of his jeans, Touma meets Haruka’s eyes again. He searches the boy’s face for uncertainty, and while he finds none, he still wants to give the boy assurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take this off?” Touma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka nods, a little shy. “It’s not fair I’m the only one naked here,” he huffs, and his indignant tone is enough to make Touma chuckle out of fondness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma unbuttons his jeans and pulls his pants down along with his boxers, finally stripping himself bare in front of Haruka. Touma’s rarely ever embarrassed over his own nudity when it’s front of his male friends - he doesn’t have the same amount of confidence over his body like Torao but he likes it well enough - and the sight of Haruka’s gaze immediately dropping below before the boy swallows heavily is a reward in itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shower walls are fogged up with the steam, but Touma feels a different kind of heat now. He pulls the boy close towards him until they are almost skin to skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru,” he says, his voice a little breathless, “If you’re sure about tonight, then there is something I’d like to try first.” He searches the boy’s face again, his thumb brushing the spot below Haruka’s right eye. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka doesn’t hesitate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he whispers, “I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s voice is filled with so much love and trust that it makes Touma’s heart full of so much emotion and if he’s not careful, he wonders if his heart will explode from all those feelings. Touma finds himself not knowing what else to say, so instead, he leans down and captures Haruka’s lips into a kiss again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his hand moves downwards in between them before his fingers wrap around both of their cocks. His other hand presses against the small part of Haruka’s back to press the boy even closer against himself, almost trapping their cocks in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Touma experimentally begins to move his hand, Haruka breaks off the kiss and lets out a startled whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s perhaps one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard from Haruka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Touma,” he gasps. His fingers dig into Touma’s shoulder as he presses his forehead against Touma’s chest. “T-That’s -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?” Touma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hair brushes against his chin when Haruka shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no… but I...is it okay for you to touch me there…?” His voice shakes at the edges. “I’m dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re never dirty, Haru,” Touma says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to prove his point, Touma moves his hand again, rubbing their cocks together and listening to every sound Haruka gives him. Haruka’s breathing turns into pants not too long later - his body leans heavily against him as his fingers curl against Touma’s shoulders. He lets out a hiss when Touma’s thumb brushes over Haruka’s slit, a strangled gasp escaping his throat when Touma repeats the motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel good, Haruka?” Touma asks raggedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mhm.” Haruka’s grip on his shoulders tightened and it would have hurt if Touma wasn’t so focused on making the boy feel good. “T-Touma, that’s too much, i-if you keep this up -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Touma breathes, “You can feel as much as you like, Haru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka now trembles for a different reason, and the sound of the running water isn’t enough to muffle his broken gasps and moans as he shakes against him. Haruka is fully hard now and Touma could feel slick in between his fingers from Haruka’s pre-cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma,” Haruka gasps out, “K-Kiss me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma doesn’t need to be told twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could taste the water on Haruka’s lips, and the hot wetness of his tongue when Haruka parts his mouth for him. His cheek feels warm to the touch now when Touma uses his free hand to tangle in his hair. Haruka tastes sweet on his tongue, and when Haruka gasps into the kiss as Touma continues to drive him towards the edge of pleasure, Touma deepens the kiss further - taking every part Haruka has to offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Touma, I-I’m c-close,” Haruka gasps, breaking off the kiss. His lips shine with drool and when they first part, Touma sees the string of saliva connecting the tips of their tongues. “Touma -- hnngh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Touma says, “You can come, Haru. You can do it -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka comes before he could finish his words, his moans high and broken, before shuddering against him as he rides his high. His cum splatters on both of their stomachs and as Touma continues to move his hand, he now hears the sound of something sticky and so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>lewd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allows Haruka to catch his breath for a moment, stroking his hair as he holds him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did well, Haru,” Touma praises, “You were so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t...I didn’t even do anything,” Haruka protests weakly, still struggling to regain his composure. “You’re still…” He pauses, and Touma notices that Haruka is looking directly at Touma’s cock, now hard and flushed against his stomach. Haruka’s cheeks burn again. “You’re still hard. Do you want me to…” He swallows hard, meeting Touma’s gaze with uncertainty. “Do you want me to return the favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is something earnest in that gaze, despite the boy’s apparent nervousness and anxiety, and it makes Touma’s heart soar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka nods. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma chuckles a little at Haruka’s sudden eagerness. “Then… maybe we should move somewhere a little comfortable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma quickly finds out that Haruka is a fan of kissing. A big fan of it, even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka is straddling his lap as they sit on the mattress, his arms around Touma as their tongues slide against one another. Haruka isn’t trembling as much anymore and seems to be really into the act of kissing and parting Touma’s mouth to taste more of him at every chance he gets. Touma lets him, of course. The wet slick of their tongues against each other’s and the intoxicating sweet taste of Haruka’s mouth is dizzying and Touma finds himself tangling his fingers in Haruka’s hair again, encouraging Haruka to deepen the kiss. Haruka is soft and warm pressed up against him and it takes all of Touma’s self-restraint to simply not sink into his existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka is the first one to part, his ragged breathing the loudest sound in the room aside from Touma’s own rapid heartbeat. Haruka presses his sweaty forehead against Touma’s, looking at him a little shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to…” Haruka licks his bottom lip. “I want to return the favor. Is that okay, Touma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if it’s okay with you,” Touma answers readily. He will take whatever Haruka is willing to give him, and he’ll encourage and praise him at every step of the way because Haruka deserves nothing but pretty words whispered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself holding his breath when Haruka climbs off his lap to settle in between his legs. He’s well aware of how erect his cock is - how flushed it is against his stomach - and when Haruka gingerly takes it in between his hands before moving his face closer towards it, Touma suddenly realizes just what Haruka means exactly by “returning the favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, however, Haruka tucks some hair between one ear before parting his mouth to wrap his lips around the head of Touma’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru --,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Touma hisses, his hand flying to bury itself in between Haruka’s hair again, “Y-you - mm-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently encouraged by Touma’s reaction, Haruka takes Touma’s cock deeper, so much that Touma could feel the head brushing against something deep and warm in the boy’s mouth. He moans around his cock, his lips stretched out wonderfully around Touma’s flushed cock, his throat bopping as the length reaches the deepest part of Haruka’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma quickly learns that Haruka </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a gag reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma is about to protest - to not push himself too hard when they’re just starting out - but Haruka is already bringing his head back before pushing himself down again, his tongue swirling and licking down Touma’s length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma throws his head back against the pillow, stroking Haruka’s hair as if to encourage him to continue, gasping out words of praises as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good, Haru,” he says roughly, “Your mouth feels so good around me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka makes a pleased sound, and when he lets go of Touma’s cock with a loud ‘pop’, he quickly ducks down to lick and nip at the base of Touma’s cock, earning a groan from the latter. He takes Touma’s balls in between his lips, feeling the weight of them on his tongue as he nibbles and licks at the shape. He meets Touma’s eyes as he does this and the way his eyes shine bright and the way his cheeks flush makes Haruka seem</span>
  <em>
    <span> incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> erotic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This boy is going to drive him insane before Touma could do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru,</span>
  <em>
    <span> god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so good to me.” Touma’s fingers tangle tighter into Haruka’s hair, pushing his head a little to prompt him to carry on. “Mmm...Haruka…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Haruka moves to suck Touma’s cock again, filling the room of wet obscene sounds and wetting Touma’s cock with his warm saliva, Touma could hear a whimper. He peeks at the boy, fearing that he might be uncomfortable, but his eyes widen when he sees what Haruka’s hand is doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he sucks Touma off with fervor, his hand strokes his own cock enthusiastically, his hand rubbing up and down his hardening length. The head is flushed pink and leaking pre-cum, and Haruka moans and whimpers around his cock, clearly pleasured from what he’s doing. His hips buck and jerk following his movements and Touma could see the swell of the boy’s ass as he grinds into his own touch as he sucks Touma off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view of Haruka slowly but surely giving in to his own desires is a sight to behold. It makes Touma want to give in to something primal deep inside of him. To push Haruka onto the mattress and fuck him until he feels so good his eyes would roll back and Haruka says nothing but his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a dangerous feeling; one which could hurt Haruka if he’s not careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruka, that’s enough,” Touma says in a strangled voice, tapping Haruka’s head lightly, “I don’t want to come yet. I-I want to make you feel good first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka reluctantly pulls away and there is that anxiety on his face again. Although the sight of saliva shining his swollen red lips is nothing short of erotic, Touma is more focused on the apprehensiveness that settles on his features. Haruka rocks back on his heels, covering his mouth with his arm while averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...was I no good?” he asks. He sounds so timid that it takes Touma by surprise, even if he knows the reason behind his sudden timidness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Haruka he knows is normally so headstrong. But when it comes to matters of sex...or intimacy in general, Haruka is full of uncertainty and constantly needs assurance and time to adjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why, after blinking like a fool for a few seconds, Touma quickly brings up his hands and shakes his head vehemently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! You were very good. You…” Touma feels a little embarrassed saying this, but he pushes on through. “You made me feel good, Haru. And when you...when you touched yourself in the middle of it, it was very erotic. You drive me crazy, Haru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says the last part as earnestly as he could and is relieved when Haruka seems to relax a little, even seemingly pleased by his words, judging from the tiny bashful smile on his face when he lowers his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then...why…?” Haruka trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want this to end so quickly.” Touma smiles. “We have the whole night to ourselves. Don’t you want to enjoy every second of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka flushes deeply at his words, averting his gaze again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” he huffs. Then, he meets Touma’s eyes, leaning his body towards him. “Then...um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma’s gaze softens. Without a word, he grabs Haruka into a hug, burying his face into his small shoulders for a short moment before he moves his lips to Haruka’s ear. “Do you want to continue...to that?” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a shudder against him. Then, a slight nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Touma says softly, “Okay, Haru. I’ll give you anything you want. Tell me what you want, Haru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers curl against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Touma,” Haruka whispers out, “I-I’m...I’m no good but I...if you let me, I want to have all of you, Touma.” He pulls back to look at Touma. “Do you want me in return?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma doesn’t need any second guesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always want you,” Touma says, “And I’m...I’m not as experienced as you think I am, so I might hurt you in the process, but I’ll do my best to prepare you, okay? You trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma doesn’t doubt the sincerity of Haruka’s words at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s beautiful when he’s like this - his head thrown back as he moans softly, his hair fanning across the pillow like a soft halo. Every now and then, his hips buck when Touma’s fingers brush against a certain spot inside him, his legs curling around Touma’s waist as if to encourage him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma had taken it slow when he first began preparing Haruka for what’s to come. He had used plenty of lube and made sure Haruka is comfortable lying on the mattress before Touma props his hips with a pillow and parts his legs. Though Haruka blushed heavily at being exposed, Touma had waited until he nodded at him before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the first finger breached Haruka’s entrance, Haruka let out a hiss, his fingers digging into the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma had waited for another nod before he even started pumping the lube-slicked finger in and out of Haruka, and it wasn’t until Haruka begged him himself that Touma even dared to add another finger. His patience is worth it, in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma…” Haruka moans, “T-That feels so good…h-ah!” His back arches again when Touma’s fingers curl inside of him. “T-there...Touma, what’s this…? I feel -  I feel strange!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?” Touma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka vehemently shakes his head. “N-no, but every time you touch that spot, it feels - hngh! It feels weird! B-but..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Touma guesses with a smile, purposely aiming for that spot again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka affirms his words with another stuttered cry, and soon, the tears that prick the corner of his eyes roll down his cheeks. He throws his head back again, letting all the sounds escape him uninhibited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka used to show so much restraint before. Given his fear of intimacy, Touma doesn’t blame him. The first time they started dating, Haruka barely wanted to hold hands. Well, he wanted to, but he kept holding himself back. Touma waited and waited and never pushed him. The day Haruka first reached out for his hand was possibly the happiest day of Touma’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps next to their first kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma knows Haruka is self-conscious about his anxiety when it comes to intimacy, to the point of confiding to Touma that he fears that it is this anxiety that will push Touma away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the contrary, iIt only makes Touma want to treasure Haruka more and more - to make him feel good as much as he possibly could.  Touma’s happy - that Haruka has chosen to trust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma…” Haruka’s arms reach out towards him as if asking for an embrace. “T-that’s enough. I’m o-okay now.” His eyes shine with unshed tears and so much love and trust as he looks at Touma. “I’m ready, Touma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma sucks in a breath in between his teeth. He gingerly pulls out his fingers, earning a hiss from the younger boy at the sudden emptiness inside of him, before crawling towards Haruka until they are chest to chest. For a moment, they simply look at each other, taking in each other’s presence and soaking up in the mutual love and trust in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma presses a kiss on Haruka’s forehead, then his lips drift down to his nose before he gives him a peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get the condom,” he whispers against Haruka’s lips. The other boy nods and Touma could feel steady eyes on him when he moves towards the bedside drawer and takes out a box of condoms before pulling out a packet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to…?” Haruka begins but Touma is already shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just lie there and focus on feeling good, Haru,” Touma says. He meets the boy’s eyes when he bites the packet and rips it open with his teeth, relishing in the way Haruka sucks in a breath, his eyes now shining with something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beginning of unabated desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting the condom on, all the while with Haruka’s stare on him, Touma hovers above Haruka again, placing his arms at the boy’s sides as if to cage him under him. Haruka’s legs open readily like he’s anticipating what’s to happen, and Touma could feel the brush of warm skin against his when Haruka curls his legs around Touma’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma lines up his cock against Haruka’s hole, already feeling the wet heat teasing the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a look against, the sounds of their breathing intermingling in between them the loudest thing they hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Touma murmurs, “Tell me and I’ll stop. Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Haruka murmurs back, “I promise, Touma, so don’t hold back, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka...is really not good for his heart. This is the last thought that flashes through his mind before he starts to push his cock into Haruka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is met with resistance at first - no matter how much he has loosened Haruka, the ring of muscles that greet him is still rather tight. The wet heat that envelopes his cock the moment the tip pushes past Haruka’s entrance is maddening and dizzying - sucking him in as much as it tries to resist him. Touma groans before he could help himself but forces himself to take it slow as he watches for the reactions of the boy underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka immediately tenses at the first breach, his hands clawing at the sheets as he whimpers softly, burying his face into the pillows. Touma could feel his legs beginning to tremble around him but Haruka’s grip is relentless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits until Haruka shows signs of relaxing again before he pushes in further, taking his time to adjust to Haruka and for Haruka to adjust to him before continuing. By the time he is all the way up to the hilt, Haruka’s breathing has turned into pants, and his cheeks are flushed beautifully. His skin is streaked with fresh tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you...okay?” Touma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka gives him a shaky nod. “It hurts a little,” he admits, “But I’ll be okay. You can -,” He sucks in a soft breath. “You can move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it slow,” Touma promises, but stops when Haruka shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold yourself back for me, Touma,” Haruka says, “I…” He reaches out to touch Touma’s cheek. “I want you to feel good too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, his lips stretch into a fond smile, chuckling a little as the love he has for this boy bubbles in his heart and threatens to overflow and Touma isn’t sure if he’ll stop it this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruka, you really...drive me insane,” Touma says hoarsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, with a groan, he begins to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru, you -,” Touma grits out, “You feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka squeaks and moans as Touma thrusts into him, his fingers digging further into the sheets and his eyes squeezing shut as the sensations go through his body. Touma tries his best to be gentle, to take things slow because it’s both of their first times and Touma wants Haruka to feel nothing but pleasure and love and trust from him -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Haruka feels hot and wet around him, and whenever his cock brushes against Haruka’s prostate, Haruka unconsciously clenches around him as his body jerks from the sensation and the feeling of his insides throbbing and squeezing around Touma’s cock is enough to drive him off the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Touma,” Haruka gasps out, “Y-you’re so - mmph!” He covers his mouth with the back of his hand, tears rolling down his cheek. “You’re so big --!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel, Haru?” Touma asks raggedly, continuing to thrust into him, “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I f-feel so full. Touma. Touma -!” Haruka’s words slur and stutter as he begins to sob out his sentence. “I - I.. My insides feel so strange like they’re moving on their own. I-I -,” He sobs a little louder, seemingly embarrassed by his own words. “I feel so strange yet I want more. Touma...Touma..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Haru,” Touma praises, “You’re taking me so well. Let me make you feel even better, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, Touma’s glad he looked into these things before. He doesn’t have much practical experience, but he knows a thing or two from what he’s read online.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Haruka’s voice reaches a new crescendo when Touma hooks one of Haruka’s legs over his shoulder and thrusts in deep, he feels a sense of primal satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so deep!” Haruka gasps, “Touma, I -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Haruka whines, “This feels so - hngh -!” He cries out when Touma thrusts in again. “So good. Touma, my head is spinning, hn~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma leans forward to kiss the boy’s thigh as he rocks into him, savoring in the way Haruka trembles under his touch. “Haruka, you feel amazing. I can’t get enough from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed creaks loudly as Touma pushes and rocks against Haruka, praises spilling from his lips every now and then. Haruka absorbs these words like a sponge, and every time Touma praises him for being good, Haruka clenches tighter around him, and he becomes more and more unrestrained in the way he expresses his feelings. Touma could feel the walls he has built around himself start to crumble away - that he’s allowed himself to feel exposed and vulnerable around Touma in the midst of their lovemaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Touma coaxes Haruka onto his hands and knees before he pushes into him again, gripping the boy’s hips to steady him as he continues his motions. Haruka throws his head back again as he moans high and pretty, breaking the silence of the room along with the wet sounds of skin slapping skin and Touma’s own ragged groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma presses his weight against the boy’s back, kissing down his spine and licking off the sweat from the boy’s skin. Haruka shivers against him and the sound of his name spilling from Haruka’s lips in a strangled sob sends heat straight down Touma’s gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he makes an effort to hold back and be gentle - to not give in to his desires to simply thrust into the boy deep and draw out every cry he could from him. He’ll hurt Haruka if he’s not careful and the last thing he wants is Haruka reinforcing the walls around him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence, imagine his surprise when Haruka throws him a look from over his shoulders, his face wet with tears and brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Touma, I told you, didn’t I?” he says, “Don’t hold back. I know you’re being gentle with me.” He bites his bottom lip before continuing. “I want you to be more honest with me, Touma, because I...I…” He wavers. “I want to feel all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This boy is really gonna be the death of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I hurt you -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Haruka says resolutely, “And even if you did, I trust that you’ll stop if I tell you to. So please…” He drops his head again, and Touma has to strain his ears to hear what the boy is saying. “Give me more, Touma. Make me feel nothing but you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To hear him say such words with so much trust and love…how could Touma possibly resist him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruka, you’re so…” Touma lets out a breath. “I’ll want you all the time if you say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka looks back at him to flash him a tired smile. “Good, because I want you all the time too, Touma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That undoes the last of Touma’s self-control. Gripping Haruka’s hips tightly, he leans forward to whisper into Haruka’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back your voice either, okay?” he says, “Let yourself be unrestrained.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka keeps his promise when he cries loud and clear when Touma slams into him from behind, rocking his body forward at the force of it. Now that Touma isn’t restraining himself, he allows himself to really feel and savor each part of Haruka - from how warm and damp his skin feels against his, the way his stuttered moans is like music to Touma’s ears, to the way Haruka’s insides suck him into the tight wet heat at every movement, as if his body is unwilling to let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka lets out a cute squeal when Touma licks a wet stripe on the back of his throat, his muscles clenching around Touma again as a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma,” he sobs, “That feels so good. More, more…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you what you want, Haru,” Touma says in a rough voice, “I’ll make you feel really good, okay? You’re doing so well. You look so beautiful like this. Don’t hold back, okay? Let out your voice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Praising him like this, letting him hear nothing but pretty and honest words from him and enjoying the way Haruka holds on to every single one of them, comes to Touma like second nature. It’s all instinct to him now, to validate and praise Haruka for everything he does. To let him know that he is loved and treasured and how Touma wants nothing more for him to not think about anything else but the pleasure he feels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Touma reaches forward to lace their fingers together, feeling the warmth of Haruka’s skin against his as he continues to rock against him. Haruka lets out the prettiest sounds whenever Touma hits him deep, and he attempts to muffle these cute sounds by squeezing their hands together and turning his head to kiss Touma on the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tongues tangle and brush with each other and when Touma changes his angle and picks up the pace of his thrusts, Haruka breaks off the messy kiss in favor of a letting out a stuttered cry that just makes Touma want to continue embracing Haruka just to hear that sound again over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Haruka’s body towards him before adjusting their positions so that Haruka now straddles his lap. The position causes Touma’s cock to sink deeper into Haruka, and the way Haruka whines at the fullness inside of him is a reward in itself. Touma lifts his hips, continuing to thrust into Haruka, bouncing the boy up and down his lap and drawing out every sound he could from him. From his cries to his moans to his breathy sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new position allows Touma better access to Haruka’s face and throat, so he leans forward and nicks the skin at Haruka’s throat before he sucks the skin in between his teeth. Haruka shudders against him, his words now reduced to a stuttered cry of his name as he buries his head against the crook of Touma’s neck. His fingers claw at his back, which digs even deeper when Touma’s hand reaches upwards to fondle Haruka's nipples, now flushed and upright against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hya~! T-Touma, t-that’s --!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma’s fingers continue to tease Haruka’s hardening buds, brushing against the small slit on the head. He maintains his rhythm and pace as he pushes into Haruka over and over. He kisses and licks along Haruka’s throat before his mouth finds Haruka’s and captures the boy’s lips into an open-mouthed kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike before, this kiss is filled with so much more heat. Tongues slide wetly against the other and Haruka presses back eagerly against him as if to taste Touma as much as Touma wants to taste all of him. Their lips make loud and wet smacking sounds and saliva drips from their chins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would have been disgusting if Haruka didn’t feel so good pressed so close to him like this. All Touma could feel is Haruka, like his presence has now cloaked him like a second skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel good, Haruka?” Touma asks hoarsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Haruka replies in a strained voice, “I feel so full, Touma. It’s overwhelming yet I want more. I c-can’t stop. Is sex always this good? Is it because of you, Touma?” He whines and keens when Touma hits his prostate again. “I’m going insane, Touma. I want you so much that my head is spinning, hm~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you a lot too, Haruka. You feel so good. You’re so beautiful. I’m lucky to have you. Haru…” Touma groans, his fingers leaving Haruka’s nipples to grip his hips again. “I’m close, Haru -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka nods. “Me too, Touma. I want to come. Can I come, Touma? I’m so hard -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s come together, okay? Let’s hold hands, okay? Hold my hand -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands find each other and Haruka grips firmly and relentlessly, his fingers nearly digging into the back of Touma’s palm. Touma pants along Haruka’s skin, his tongue tasting a hint of saltiness from the sweat that dots along the boy’s throat. “Haruka, you’re so good, so good, I love you so much -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka sobs against him, his fingers laced tightly with Touma’s. “I love you too, Touma, I - gh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka comes first, his release shooting in ropes and splattering onto both of their stomachs. He comes with a high, keening moan that sends enough heat to Touma’s groin to throw him over the edge and have him coming as well, moving to bite Haruka’s shoulder out of instinct as he releases inside him. Haruka shudders at the bite but doesn’t push him away. Instead, he pulls Touma closer towards himself as they ride their release together, their breaths intermingling with one another for a short moment before they kiss each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s mouth tastes sweet and his skin tastes like sweat, and Touma loves both tastes. Even when the last of their orgasm high fades away, Touma kisses Haruka deeply still, savoring every part of him and never wishing to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka doesn’t seem to mind. He reciprocates the kiss with as much passion as he can, turning his head to the side to allow Touma better access to lick inside his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally part for breath, Haruka’s lips are red and swollen, but the boy gives him a look with so much love that Touma couldn’t help but to steal another quick peck, earning an exasperated giggle from the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really like kissing me, Touma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you look too cute to resist,” Touma says earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Haruka huffs, but the corners of his lips pull up into a shy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma does nothing but to look at that smile and fall deeper in love with this boy in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” Touma asks a little while later. They’re lying in bed, with the blanket covering their naked bodies as they press against one another in the dimness of the room. Haruka curls up against Touma’s chest, his hair tickling Touma’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka had been quiet and obedient when Touma cleaned him up a while back, most probably exhausted from their earlier actions. Touma remembers the boy’s sigh of content as he washed and pat him dry before bundling him up in warm towels, kissing his forehead and telling him to wait for him as Touma took his turn in the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy is now cuddling sleepily against him, his eyes only halfway open when he looks up at Touma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… you were so good, Touma,” Haruka mumbles, “I just...I just hope I didn’t bore you...I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma pulls the boy closer towards him, nuzzling his hair and inhaling his soft, sweet smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, Haru. You never bore me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers curl on Touma’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I always want you around, Haru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clingy,” Haruka says without heat, making Touma chuckle. “Well, I’ll want you all the time too, so I guess that’s...fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lie in silence for a few minutes and just as when Touma thinks Haruka has fallen asleep, he feels a movement and looks down to see Haruka looking at him again as though he wants to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru?” he asks, “What is it?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Haruka hesitates, “I told you before that things like...this… scare me. And I don’t think it will go away overnight so I might push you away again or close myself off and you might be frustrated with me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru, I -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I,” Haruka cuts him off, “I… I know that you won’t. From the way it went tonight, I knew you’d always wait for me and never leave me behind. You always want to make me feel comfortable and loved and you never push me and I… All I’m saying is -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s lips are moving again, and it takes Touma a few seconds to register his next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...for loving me, Touma. I’m very lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma closes his eyes, allowing him to soak in the words - to let them sink into his skin all the way to his bones. He could feel his lips lifting into a smile again and his chest feels warm and fuzzy and god, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves this boy so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts Haruka’s chin upwards, opening his eyes to look Haruka tenderly before kissing him softly on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Haruka. Thank you for putting your trust in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always trust you,” Haruka says earnestly, “Just as I’ll never let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the clingy one now?” Touma teases before chuckling when Haruka gives an indignant huff. “Okay, okay. It’s late. Let’s go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka kisses Touma’s shoulder before cuddling against him again, sinking and relaxing next to him until his breathing eventually slows down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka is soon fast asleep in Touma’s arms, and just before Touma’s eyes slide shut, he presses one last kiss on Haruka’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Haruka,” Touma murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Touma means every word he says. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and if you want to see more of my writing, you can go <a href="https://twitter.com/tennssi0907/status/1291634104627208194?s=20">here</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>